


Sagittarius

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Centaurs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Horn Stimulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kink Meme, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pampering, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bernadetta rides into the sunset on the back of a horse... who happens to be her husband.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anon Works





	Sagittarius

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=10972#cmt10972

Born under the zodiac sign of Sagittarius, on the twelfth of December, it was only natural that Bernadetta would be wed to a man who was both human and horse. A centaur.

Under the domineering loom of her father, and all the abuse that entailed, Bernadetta was not exactly thrilled that all that training had not only culminated but it had been all for the sake of a beast.

But she supposed that there were worse beasts to be wed to. 

Never before had she been given such kindness. The moment she was taken to his lands, she never felt the part of a stable hand like she feared she would be but rather, she was given garlands of flowers to wear on the crown of her head, court ladies plaited her hair to look like their own manes and tails. They even offered to trim her nails, polish her boots, and clean her teeth. It was rather... strange. Affectionate, even.

And he, the lord of this land whom she would be wed to, he was beautiful.

Not just a centaur but a horned centaur. In the middle of his forehead, he boasted a white and gleaming horn which spiralled out like the pretty shells that Bernadetta had seen on their white sand beaches. Truly, this was not wicked woodland that she had fear that she would be taken to but rather, some strange and peaceful meadow with pastel grass and flowering trees and bales of hay about. It was alarming in that it very much wanted to be disarming.

She was clad in the traditional garb of the centauresses but as Bernie was of two legs, it didn't fit right. She had been draped over and over as best they could with such an unusually tiny girl as well in their beautiful, pristine white sheets which, on them, coiled around into these gorgeous, Romanesque pieces but on her, looked as though she had been just dragged out of bed and had taken the bedding with her.

It was because of that that Bernadetta had wished to attend her wedding ceremony in the clothes that she brought with her from her own county but the centauress maiden who had, specifically, been assigned to her to help her acclimatise to the womanly affairs of centaur life, a centaur by the name of Dorothea, insisted that Bernie were to try her best in the garb which she had been given. And though that sentiment was nice, Bernadetta really would have felt better in anything else. Purple was her safe colour. She wasn't even allowed to wear her violet underclothes, even so much as her panties and bra had been stripped of her and stowed away from safe keeping for after the wedding. 

She stood at the altar and for the first time, she stood side by side with the beast which she would be wife to. It was intimidating. He was huge. 

Not even just in height. He was half horse after all, he was stacked with a human half on top but as centaurs had no need to be modest and no true means to ensure that they were, Bernadetta couldn't help but to steal a peak as one of his ministers gave them their blessings. How unusual it was, to have a human in their threshold and marrying their prince, no less. Even Bernie still didn't know _why_ she was here. She could only imagine that she was so foul to males of her own species that her only choice, twenty three years later in life was to marry out of it.

She stole another glance at him. Ferdinand of the Aegir Meadows.

He was gorgeous. Long, flowing locks of orange with plaits twisted into those fluffy tresses. His backside was beige and fine haired; he looked as though he too were silk. He was wearing white twists of fabric over his human body like interlocking scarves and as strange as it was, it was absolutely majestic but it was still that horn of his which really caught Bernadetta's eyes. 

Not just a centaur but a unicorn.

Thinking about the legends of unicorns made her guts twist in guilt and unworthiness. She was still a virgin, a maiden, but she wasn't pure or innocent. 

It hurt to stand on her own two legs. It had been a long journey here. One fraught with anxiety but she was here. She would never have to see her Father again if she so wished it, or so she had been told. To live among horses, half naked and afraid, was far better a deal than remaining a homebody in a hostile home. Of course, that all hinged on whether or not these horses found her stable enough to be around.

In the blink of an eye, Bernadetta had completely missed her own wedding ceremony for she was so deep in her head with fears and worries that she didn't even notice until she stuttered out that fateful _I do._

The promise of those two, simple words numbed Bernadetta's tongue and overjoyed, her legally wedded stallion husband whisked her away and she blushed immediately. He was so strong. He picked her up as though she were less than a sack of potatoes. The fabric she had been wound up in began to uncoil and she blushed. She was far too chaste for this immodest life style as the padding which had been hiding her breasts began to fall out of place.

"Will you kiss me, my Bernadetta?" Ferdinand asked.

With no other offer, Bernie shyly agreed, nodding.

They kissed and it was a sloppy kiss. The crowd of their witnesses - Ferdinand's family, Ferdinand's friends, Ferdinand's court, Ferdinand's subjects - whooped and hollered and carried on a silly mess. It sounded like a stampede and quite frankly, smelt like one too but Bernadetta kissed back despite all reason telling her not to. Ferdinand licked at her mouth as they kissed and she cringed and blushed but she was set down on her own two feet again at the end of it. Bernadetta glanced around her surroundings and she saw Dorothea in the crowd, edging her on to be more confident but it only made her heart hammer with the fear of disappointment. They barely knew each other and the last thing Bernie wanted to do was to disappoint that nice and very, very pretty horse lady.

And now the very, very pretty horse lady was approaching them and someone seemed to have given her a gift which had now made it into Bernie's hands. 

She glanced furtively around and Ferdinand beamed. "And now, it is time for the ceremonial target practice as we centaurs pride ourselves on our archery and it is to my understanding that the bow is your weapon of choice as well, dear Bernadetta." Ferdinand explained. "I would love to flaunt my prowess with the bow but I'm afraid that it is the mare's honour to shoot on behalf herself and her stallion. A custom which does, unfortunately, have a sexist origin but I prefer to see it in a more positive light. If I had time, I could explain the origin of this tradition and its place in contemporary equine society but I wouldn't want to talk your ear off at our wedding, dear."

"I see..." Bernadetta mumbled. She swallowed and looked around. She didn't exactly see a nice pristine nad ceremonial thing to aim for. "What target am I shooting?"

She slowly accepted the bow and quiver from Dorothea who flashed her a lovely smile. She whispered: "You'll do great, baby, and Ferdie's a big foal at heart, trust me so I'm sure you'll get along fine, you must be worried, you poor dear, you."

Bernadetta nodded. She was indeed worried. And a poor dear.

Ferdinand seemed oblivious to the whispered conversation between the two ladies beside him. He stroked his chin and looked for a good target. He smacked his lips together when he thought of a good target.

"There. That laurel tree there. Or is that too ambitious a target?" Ferdinand asked and he pointed out the laurel tree which was about seventy yards out of yonder. Just out of the range of effectiveness but well within the realms of possibility of being hit.

Bernadetta nodded but vigorously this time as she steadied her grip on the bow. She knocked back the taut string and pressed an arrow, ruddy tailed, to its perch. She breathed steadily and even though she felt as though her anxiety ought to be skyrocketing - she had never performed in front of some many people before - but she felt calm regardless. She could do this. She could absolutely do this.

She did it.

The arrow soared through the air and in a couple of zipped seconds, the arrow's head sank its teeth into the midsection of that off white coloured tree somewhat into the different. 

Bernadetta grinned to herself as fanfare erupted all around her. Trumpets hailed, lyres were plucked. It was wonderful and it was all for her. Well, all for her and Ferdinand too as it officiated their wedding more than any kiss between them could as per the centaur's customs.

"Oh, my bride, you did excellent. As of right now, you are no longer Bernadetta of the Varley Estate but Bernadetta of the Aegir Meadows." Ferdinand said. He sounded as though he were brimming with pride, as though he were the sun and his pride were the rays of light he produced. Bernie couldn't even look at him properly but it felt good. So incredibly good to have her talent recognised.

It felt even better to be officially stripped of the surname Varley...

"So, let us ride into the sunset, my dear?" Ferdinand said.

"I - I suppose. Sunsets are. Nice." Bernadetta stuttered out as she lost balance with herself, her quiver slouched and her bow almost touched the ground despite her holding it.

Dorothea giggled to herself as she took those things from Bernadetta lest she did drop them. Then, once secreted, she existed slowly so that the happy couple could have yet more happy moments between them.

Then, without further ado, Ferdinand whisked his beautiful bride away. With an easy movement, he was able to foist Bernadetta onto his back. She rode him, one leg on either of his sides, and she grabbed at his lower back, afraid. She always liked animals better than people but this was still scary. Especially so since Ferdinand was both despite his horse ears and the horn which pointed outwards from his forehead obscured.

He twisted around, "I was told you are not one for parties, so would you like to go gather your breath in private, with me, and then return, if you so choose? I'm sure my guests will have no problem if we were to disappear and not reappear for they are good natured and fun loving."

"Oh..." Bernadetta murmured. That sounded... nice. She smiled weakly. "I would like that..."

Ferdinand bowed his head and his horn narrowly clipped Bernadetta's shoulder. She leaned away from him and grabbed on harder to his waist. He was sinewy and strong and soft. Somehow, despite her reservations, Bernadetta was able to feel secure atop Ferdinand's back.

"I would like to take you to my favourite spot to think, if you don't mind," Ferdinand whispered, "it is a little ways out, I'm afraid."

"That's fine. I'd like to see it." Bernadetta said.

She was shy. Rightfully so but curious. She used to daydream about a knight in shining armour, on the back of a horse, whisking her away from the very house she was afraid of and she couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. No, it had happened. She just couldn't believe it. 

It was only the stories of unicorns being cruel and frivolous which haunted her now.

"Very well, off we go then, please, hold on tight and do not worry, I have a feeling you cannot hurt me, no matter how you grab me. So, feel free to hug as tight as you can to remain secured. I promise not to go too fast." Ferdinand rambled.

"Okay." Bernadetta mumbled, dumbstruck.

Ferdinand kicked his hind legs and Bernadetta squealed. He then launched off and they both ran away from their own wedding reception. She flung her arms around him and grabbed at his human anatomy, embarassing herself in the process but Ferdinand only laughed. Brushing it off how Bernadetta groped at him as they went flying through the meadows and wooded areas. She hid in his locks, wishing desperately that she could have seen more of the centaurs' settlements but too scared to bring herself out of Ferdinand's hair. It was so soft and fluffy.

They rode together for several minutes. It felt far, far longer. But Bernadetta steeled herself. Ducking under low hanging tree branches and careening over silver streams. Ferdinand was having grand and wonderful fun whilst Bernadetta squealed, embracing him tighter, grinding against his lower back, tucking in her legs and grinding her naked pussy onto his lower back. She couldn't even tell if Ferdinand noticed her or not, no matter what she screamed or how wet she grew, he seemed oblivious and it was unknown if it was by design or coincidence. He was all messed up in a magnificent blur of breakneck speed, petrifying Bernie, until he finally slowed down. His pacing became awkward and borderline to a stop. It was then, and only then, that Bernadetta was able to wean herself from Ferdinand's muscular back and his flowy, orange tresses. She cautiously glanced around and against the setting sun, vermilion and bright, she saw such wonderful things.

Vistas as grand and old as time unfurled around her. Here and there, she saw the dots of the rather humble centaur settlements that she had been shown on the way into this hidden and out of the way place. Streams curled through the hills and mounds. The forest stood, untouched, and guarded against the wider world and here she was. At the top of it, a crested hill dotted with stray wild flowers and an ash tree with curling branches and knots and whorls in its trunk, with Ferdinand. Seeing all which could be seen from his back. She gasped.

"Do you like it?" Ferdinand asked.

"I love it." Bernadetta replied, breathless.

"I'm glad." Ferdinand said.

Bernie blinked and she remembered what Ferdinand had said before. "What do you think about when you are here?" she asked.

"Divine things. Poems, plays, art." Ferdinand said.

"I love all those things." Bernadetta quietly admitted.

"We will get along well then." Ferdinand smiled. It was an utter sunbeam of a smile but Bernie couldn't see it. But she could feel its radiance, Ferdinand exuded this joy which she found comforting.

"Yeah... we will.." she murmured and she found another question to ask. "Why did you decide me?" she asked. "Why me over Dorothea? Or any number of the pretty centaur ladies in your court?"

"I told you. I think divine things here. I had a premonition and in it, I saw a two legged girl with purple hair and she was terrified. As a unicorn, I could not let a maiden feel as though she were in danger, I wanted to protect her so I sought her out. I used my powers to search far and wide until I heard of you and your dowry." Ferdinand said.

"You wanted to rescue... me?" Bernadetta asked.

"Indeed." Ferdinand replied thoughtfully.

Bernie blushed.

"It's truly a beautiful sunset, I will remember this day forever, I have no doubt that you will make a very happy stallion, Bernadetta." Ferdinand said.

Bernie blushed harder. Not because of the praise, though it was nice to someone as starved as affection as she, but because she could barely remember any of today. It had been such a blur. 

"Bernadetta?" Ferdinand prompted her.

"Yes, Ferdinand?" Bernadetta asked.

"Would it displease you if we were to consummate our marriage here?" Ferdinand asked.

"Wh-What?" Bernadetta exclaimed.

Ferdinand looked away, he brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear which flicked. "I realise it's a little unusual but we are all alone and it is rather romantic, no?"

"I'm just. It's a little." Bernadetta struggled.

"You're right, we should save it for a later date. Savour it. Know each other a little better beyond this first meeting in the flesh." Ferdinand said. He blushed harder. "I must admit. I am a little worried about the finer details. I am quite... large. It's embarrassing. The wind will blow the wrong way and I struggle to put it away. It must be gauche, even amongst my own people..."

Bernadetta blinked. There was a finite shyness in Ferdinand's voice. She pulled on his hair.

"It's not you." she murmured. "It's me. I thought unicorns only like virgins. A-And I feel dirty. Unworthy. Wh-What if you don't like me anymore after we have sex because I'm not a virgin."

"Oh." Ferdinand stiffened.

Bernadetta braced herself. She was right. She was certain she was right and it made her body tense and gross.

"I never realised how pervasive those vulgar myths were." Ferdinand murmured.

Bernadetta blinked. Myths? She could feel her hopes rising.

"I can promise you Bernadetta, I would never think less of you after taking your virginity. Yes, I would be hurt if you were to have sex with another man, human or centaur, but it would be because you broke my heart and our marriage vows, not because you were sexually active." Ferdinand assured her.

"I would never!" Bernadetta exclaimed.

"Gosh, I never realised that the myth that only virgins can attract unicorns spread so far. I'm so embarassed! Enraged, even. Oh dear... I do hope that you don't have other ill preconceptions of unicorns or centaurs, I think I would only further be mortified but I will model the best behaviour! That is what is expected of such noble beings such as we, especially I who holds the title of prince." Ferdinand rambled.

Bernadetta laughed. It was strangely comforting to know that her husband was quite strange beneath that unflappable and handsome exterior of his. Although, he would probably be ashamed to learn that there was, of course, the myth that horses, non sentient ones, made the best lovers of that kind because of the length and girths of their cocks. Her heart trembled and she acted on that reverie.

She grinded her lower body against his. "Ferdinand," she whispered, "if you are ready and still wish," she was steady as she spoke, mostly surprising herself, "would you like to have sex?"

"I would love it, my dear." Ferdinand said. "I will be as gentle as a butterfly with you."

"Thank you." Bernadetta whispered.

"Do you need help dismounting?" Ferdinand asked.

"N-No, no, I should be fine." she replied.

With an awkward jump, Bernadetta was able to disembark from where she had been sitting on Ferdinand's lower body. She ended up on her hands and knees in the dirt, scrabbling with the grass but she was fine. She was nervous but it was a fun nervous. She couldn't think of a last time when she had felt a fun nervous. She didn't even realise a fun nervous could exist as she rolled over and in the between the drapes of the garb that Ferdinand worse, she glimpsed more of that horse cock of his. She salivated. It was so large. She grew wet. She wanted it inside of her but patience, she told herself. She needed to prepare - and so did he.

"H-How would you like to do this?" Ferdinand asked.

Bernadetta licked her lips. "I want to suck your penis." she murmured.

"That sounds fine. I'll stand legs ajar then..." Ferdinand blushed. His eyes were so adorably wide.

"Pl-Please don't trample me." Bernadetta replied.

She crawled towards Ferdinand and knelt beneath him. His legs were so long and lithe. They looked quite beautiful in motion but standing stock still, ankles apart, he looked a little silly but at least Bernadetta had access to his cock now. She stared down its ridges and thought about how she would do this. Thinking about it turned her on so she reached out. She stroked his length softly, petted it and then put her mouth to his corona. Ferdinand whimpered almost immediately. His tail swished and hitched up. Bernadetta tongued his ridges before she tried to ease more of her mouth over it.

Ferdinand whinnied as Bernadetta played with his cock. She giggled to herself and seemed to be having more fun than he as she sucked him off. Her technique was impish. Touch and go with both her tounge and fingers. A little hesitant even but it was to be expected as she had never touched a penis before, let alone one as large and equine as Ferdinand's. But she did prove herself quite masterful regardless, drawing out the sweetest pleasure from Ferdinand. She licked the tip whilst she fondled his testicles, fingers skirting up to the base of his cock and attempting to grab him but her hands were too small to pump him like she pleased but Ferdinand was pleasured all the same.

Over and over, he made these melodic noises which blurred his human appearance with his simultaneous equine one. He wanted to very much stoop down and melt but he had to remain strong lest he crush his lover. His legs shook and his tail flicked about. He panted heavily as though it were the whole of his body, not just his cock, which Bernadetta played with.

But she did not neglect herself, despite her focus on Ferdinand's cock. Bringing one hand back to herself, Bernadetta was wildly aroused in her position beneath her husband. She knelt down in the grass, not minding how its blades cut her and reddened her knees. She sighed as she kissed and suckled the wrinkled ridges of Ferdinand's immense cock. She sighed again as she began to finger herself with her free hand whilst she still attended to Ferdinand's needs with her other hand and, of course, her mouth. Her touch to herself was imperfect, blunt as she fingered her pussy which dripped with arousal from sucking off Ferdinand. Any noise she elicited from herself reverberated twicefold unto him and perhaps even more.

Before long, he couldn't help himself. The imminence of his orgasm was in every inch of him, coursing through his veins and causing his heart to pound quicker. He came all over her and Bernadetta couldn't be more thrilled. She drew back slightly, tongue wagging, dripping with saliva as she received Ferdinand's facial. It was warm as it splashed across her face. She was utterly doused with his cum and he just kept coming. Bernadetta was amazed but she found herself wanting to be drowned in his cum so she waited for the very last drop which jetted out of his penis.

Blushing, with no idea what was happening beneath him, Ferdinand bravely, in a whimpering voice, asked: "Bernadetta, my dear, are you okay?"

"Oh, Ferdinand..." Bernadetta barely managed to reply.

Ferdinand shimmied up to his full height again and trotted away from Bernadetta and then circled back to her. She was a mess. A starry eyed mess, all white painted and sticky with semen, but a starry eyed mess regardless. She looked rather blithe beneath it all. Ferdinand's heart quavered nonetheless.

"Are you alright?" Ferdinand asked as she plopped down next to her. It was difficult and inarticulate but he did it.

"I want more Ferdinand." Bernadetta confessed to him as she licked some semen off her face.

Ferdinand smiled but his heart was somersaulting. He took off the coils of his garb and began to wipe up Bernadetta. She pouted slightly but she also didn't mind the affection.

"You penis..." she murmured, eyes spiralling. "Is amazing."

Ferdinand blushed; heart jumping out of his chest.

"Not too big?" he asked.

"Its perfect." Bernadetta told him.

Ferdinand wiped her down a bit more. "Then it would be my pleasure to pleasure you as you see fit but I must confess," his voice turned to a murmur, "a sexual dream of mine has always been to reciprocate oral. I would like to go down on you, Bernadetta, but only if you want me to."

Bernadetta's eyes widened and then flicked upwards to Ferdinand's horn in the middle of his forehead. "We have all the time in the world, yes? To get to know one another's bodies. I would, um, I would uh yes, very much like it... if you... ate me out..."

"Thank you, Bernadetta." Ferdinand said and he dropped the clothing he had been using as a rag so that he could grasp Bernadetta's hands in utter gratitude.

Bernie smiled and she began to unwind more of the garb from around her. Perhaps, she thought to herself, doe eyes still swirled with purple lust, she could very much get used to this immodest life style. 

Especially because of adorably Ferdinand's eyes gawked when he saw her naked breasts for the first time.

He leaned in and he pecked Bernadetta's lips. And then her cheek, chin, clavicle until he finally reached her breast. He scattered kisses around the small mounds of flesh and then sucked her nipple. Bernadetta squeaked. She smiled.

"That feels good." she murmured and she shifted slightly. She unravelled more of the fabric she had been given to don herself with and even though it was riddled with semen, she was happy to use it to make a bed for herself in this hill.

She opened up her body more and though it was difficult given the difference in their physiologies, Ferdinand was able to put his head between her legs. He sniffed her as subtly he could as he nosed through her pubic hair. He couldn't help himself, it was instinct to try and discern hints regarding how likely it was that an heir could be conceived from such acts from a mare, even a purely human one. He was careful, too, not to prod her upper body with his horn. Up close, Bernadetta realised, it only just came short in length compared to his penis. She still couldn't understand how a creature so endowed could be anything but proud or forceful about such things rather than shy...

Ferdinand licked her labia and she flexed her toes. She groaned but it turned into giggles as Ferdinand delved deeper inside of her. His tongue made Bernadetta giddy as she was stroked on the inside by it. It felt unnaturally long inside of her and pressed up against all her walls until finally, blissfully, flicking over his clitoris. Bernadetta moaned and crooned for Ferdinand, and her hands flung to his horn. She needed something to guide herself through the pleasure that Ferdinand was exploring through her. Ferdinand squeaked in surprise when her hands grabbed at his horn.

It felt like the coils of a coned seashell. Bernadetta rubbed it up and down, pumping it and using it as a grip to heave herself up. She grinded against Ferdinand's mouth as he ate her out. Sparks of lightning went up and down Ferdinand's spine as Bernadetta pumped his horn and inspired him to further up his ante as he performed cunnilingus on her. His tongue threaded through her gently, caressing her clitoris and making her jump with excitement and pleasure. Before long, Bernadetta came. Her tiny body simply couldn't handle all the bliss which was pulsating inside of her. Every inch of herself felt sublime as she found herself at her climax. At the crescendo of the worshipful hymn that Ferdinand hummed into her pussy. Her orgasm tasted so good on his lips, reverberating over and over for Ferdinand to savour.

"Still... not enough." Bernadetta moaned only to feel selfish. For a moment, dreadful and awful, she slipped back and realised she was asking too much. So, her fingers slipped from Ferdinand's horn and she kept to herself. Still and sticky.

Ferdinand reared back. He smiled a darling smile, all radiant and gorgeous. "Oh, Bernadetta, it is my honour and pleasure to continue serving you."

"Truly? Really? Absolutely?!" Bernadetta exclaimed, yelled really, as she bolted up. Eyes wide and flared. The scenery around them darkening as sunset turned to dusk which, in seconds to come, would become a starlit night.

"Truly, really, and absolutely." Ferdinand sighed, hand on his chest - over where Bernadetta assumed was his heart. 

Bernadetta smiled a frazzled smile. Her eyes inched upwards and her gaze congregated like glue along the spirals of Ferdinand's horn. Yes, she very much wanted that dick but that stick up there could be fun to. At least to try. Just once would be fine. It felt no different to her own fingers, when she had been grabbing it before in the throes of the cunnilingus performed unto her. Her smile twitched. Greedy and selfish but she found herself believing that such affection, strong and true, was important to her and that she deserved it. She deserved to be dicked down by every appendage that Ferdinand had. It was what she wanted more than anything in life itself.

"Can I...?" she murmured and weakly pointed at his unicorn horn.

"Can you... oh, um, well, its a little unusual but I think I can make it work if you so desire." Ferdinand rambled and beneath him, he felt his cock grow erect once more, strangely aroused that his penile appendage would be cuckolded for what was glorified keratin.

He smiled a wobbly smile but he bowed his head. Assured that she was going to be getting exactly what she wanted, and quite potentially more, Bernadetta relaxed. She laid back down in her dirty bed of grass and rags and spread her legs apart again. They were thin and slender and Ferdinand fondled them affectionately as he tried his hardest to use his horn to pleasure her.

The tip of it was quite fat, even nub-like. It didn't feel a threat on Bernadetta's sensitive skin but rather, quite the treat instead. The texture felt so much better than her fingers, though not quite as deft or with expertise but this was Ferdinand's first time not only with her but also with using his horn as something other than a decorative charm. His tongue poked out his mouth as he tried not to hit the ground with his face as he edged Bernadetta long. It was a tedious, unarousing process for him but the benefits that he reaped were innumerable. It was similar to how she reacted being eaten out, she made these blissful but lewd noises and bucked her body from the hips down. Bernadetta simply melted as Ferdinand touched her. Even though hewas awkward and tentative, he was still really good, she felt.

"Deeper," she moaned as her hands wrestled against the folds of the fabric she laid on, "please Ferdinand, deeper."

"Your wish is my command, Bernadetta." Ferdinand replied, a breathy sigh woven through his voice.

With his nerves alight with the fear of hurting her, Ferdinand pressed on regardless. Penetrating her further with his horn and Bernadetta further unravelled. Her voice was loud and messy. His horn, it was stupendous. All hard and spiralling, that texture was like nothing else. Bernie adored it. Adored it twicefold when Ferdinand stimulated her clitoris again with the tip of it. He was so caring and gentle with her, it just made her feel like she was above royal.

"Perfect, Ferdinand, you are perfect." she moaned.

"Thank you, my lady." Ferdinand replied, all too quick and chomping at the bit with her praise. It was like the sweetest sugar or most refined salt, he couldn't get enough of it.

He became obsessed with her orgasm but his obsession was strangely pure. Not even in the sense that he wanted to come vicariously through her but just in the sense that it made him feel good – extremely and incredibly good – have Bernadetta feel good. So, emboldened, Ferdinand pressed on inside of her. Penetrating her, stroking the insides of her with his horn and toying with her clitoris all for that magical moment of climax. It was awkward and painstaking but Bernadetta was all too pleased with Ferdinand’s efforts in pleasuring her, soon rewarding them both with yet another delicious and strong climax.

As she came, Ferdinand withdrew his horn from inside of her. He felt wet and sticky with her arousal as he pulled back. He didn’t realise how deep had gone until he drew back his horn and began to scramble back onto all four of his hooves. Bernadetta panted and moaned as he did so, enamoured with the dredges of her pleasure as she had ridden out the majority of her orgasm.

Ferdinand took his full height and he eyed every inch of Bernadetta on the ground. She was so tiny and tired but there was a look in her eyes which enflamed him. She could go further still. Her stamina, albeit virginal, easily rivalled that of the mares of Ferdinand’s own species. It made his cheeks go red to think that, with time and practice and love and care, he could perhaps go further still but they both knew that their satisfaction, tonight, would come in three acts and they were at the third.

His cock felt heavy and excited beneath him. Ferdinand, in his private thoughts, wanted nothing more than to douse Bernadetta with her come and the way she smiled, hazy and dazed, it seemed they could agree.

“Ferdinand, please, I want your cock.” She confessed, so empathetic and eccentric, tongue lolling, body artfully limp and sprawled out. Her feelings untamed in her chest, rising and falling with deep, satisfied breaths.

“I want nothing more than to go to my hilt inside of you.” Ferdinand awkwardly replied and Bernadetta blushed, from the crooks of her cheeks to her little, doll-like ears, smiling but gaze averted.

Ferdinand glanced around and sighed. He rolled out his human shoulders and then returned back down to the ground. He leaned in towards Bernadetta. What seemed like a grand distance diminished thanks to how big he was all stretched out. With an arm extended, half embracing her, he kissed Bernadetta and nuzzled the side of her face, she sheepishly kissed back, and his technique grew improper again. All slobbery and dripping with drool.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered to her, in between these kisses, “you are going to have to ride me.”

“I would like nothing more.” Bernadetta whispered back.

Still, uncertain as she rose, she half wobbled as she got up. Her knees were imprinted with the bubbles and marks of having knelt down earlier. She was covered in pink marks, too, various and of an unknown origin but she dusted herself off regardless. Happy to be a wild child, all naked and in the woods, it seemed.

She took a perch upon Ferdinand’s lower body, across his hips. She seated on his beautiful, beige belly and felt his cock behind her. It didn’t look quite right. Such a tiny girl framed by his long legs and big belly, but she looked the perfect, pornographic picture somehow regardless. Her hands delicately pressed down in front of her, exploring the ridges of Ferdinand’s ribcage and his pelvis and all his bones beneath his fine, silken coat.

Blushing, Ferdinand grunted, and he rubbed his cock against her backside. Bernadetta shivered, barked out an awkward laugh, when she felt it. His tail thrashed through the grass as his legs stretched out.

“Oh, gosh, this is difficult isn’t it? It’s my fault…” Bernadetta murmured, hiding her face.

“No, no, not at all.” Ferdinand interrupted her worried murmuring. “We will make this work, I assure you.”

Bernadetta was affronted by such certainty. Baseless and brash but from such a pretty face, transformed and became charismatic.

“If you say so…” she mumbled. An innocent blush in the pale of her cheeks, contradictory to the remnants of come which she was still smeared with.

She allowed Ferdinand to get comfortable once more. His cock brushing up, long and hard, against her back and making her shiver with excitement as he, gently as he could, had Bernadetta dismount so he could lie on his side. His back legs dangling over her body whilst his front legs curled against his front. Curiously, Bernadetta reached out to his forelegs and held his hooves. They were hard as diamonds and polished, too. Coloured like the most precious bronze. Ferdinand blushed as she groped his hooves like she may grope his human hands which kept close to his breast.

"Could you lift a leg, dearest?" he asked of her, quiet in the encroaching dark.

Bernadetta nodded. Starlight cast shadows over her as she obeyed. She lifted a leg and Ferdinand's cock slid in, underneath and she felt his cockhead at the base of her own body. Her stomach lurched with pleasant excitement, like knowing something awesome was about to happen but it would be an awe wrought with adrenaline and the flirtation of danger. She had never looked upon such emotions with trepidation before but she was ready. She was twice fucked already and she still wanted more. Ferdinand gave a demure rock of his lower body and his cock pounded Bernadetta with a gawky caress as he tried to refine his poor aim which, Bernadetta gracefully attributed to the awkward position rather than a result of his lack of experience or just being generally blundering. 

Their bodies interlocked. It just felt right despite the unnaturalness of their union as human girl and centaur man. Bernadetta snuggled in closer to Ferdinand, unafraid that he may hurt or crush her. She sighed against his breast. He was like velvet on her senses, it was blissful and made her feel safe. His legs awkwardly jutted around her to embrace her. Past his equine limbs, his human ones reached out as well, petting and touching her dimiuitive shoulders. He smiled placidly to himself.

Bernadetta. His Bernadetta…

He wanted nothing but happiness in their future. When he was given that divine premonition, no doubt given to him but no one but Chiron, all he wanted was for that poor, pitiful human girl to know joy and if it meant marrying her, a stranger and even of a different species to, then so be it for Ferdinand knew, deep in his noble soul, that it was meant to be. Theirs would be a fate, wondrous and happy, written in the stars of Kaus Australis and Ascella, amongst others in the archer’s, stellar bow above.

Readying himself for the final unravelling of Bernadetta’s virginity, Ferdinand took a breath and he began pounding her once more with his cock. She squealed for more and more, encouraging Ferdinand and whilst he did not let himself become unrestrained, he most certainly gave Bernadetta what she wanted. A haphazard fuck wreathed with love. He panted over hard as Bernie held, dearly, onto him. Her pussy was so receptive of his girth and size, he couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t believe he had _ever_ been so egotistical to think that his penis would be too much for any lady…

Though such reveries, self-important and bumbling, were disrupted when Bernadetta called his name. His name now all strewn with her lust and love.

“Oh, Ferdinand, you are… this is so… good!” she moaned, eyes closed as his cock sank deeper still inside of her, a bulge inside her scrawny belly. “Please, I want to be filled with your cum.

I want to be fucked harder.”

She begged all but frantic. Ferdinand beamed.

“Yes, of course,” he replied, “anything for you my darling.”

Bernadetta crooned for him, sighing and moaning and snuggling against him, contented by such gallant assurance.

And so, Ferdinand upped his ante. He absolutely did not want to be rough with Bernadetta, or anything less than attentive and fulfilling, but he tried his best regardless. He allowed himself to be curt as he pounded Bernadetta over and over, trying to build himself to his climax so that he could allow Bernadetta’s request to be filled come to fruition. He grunted hard and gosh, stars above, Bernie was so good. Her body may as well have been celestial, to him. The feelings between them mutual.

With a whinnying breath, Ferdinand clenched his eyes closed and he reared back slightly. His tail whipped about in a frenzy as Bernadetta moaned beneath him. His cock felt so far inside of her, she felt full and cosy and on Ferdinand’s exhale, his whinny was loud and reeling. He wanted nothing more than to makle Bernadetta feel good and full. Driving himself mad with the thought of delivering on such promises, was exactly the push that Ferdinand needed when he approached the height of his own pleasure from making love to her. He came.

The rush was immediate. The release was ecstasy. Bernadetta was filled with his semen and she relished it. And the way that Ferdinand could come for so much longer than Bernadetta thought a man – a human man – could made it all the more blissful for her as she was so thoroughly drowned inside with his cum.

Ferdinand dragged himself out of her, nice and slow, and sighed. Her moans were whirling and shallow, but it was the most brilliant music on Ferdinand’s ears which flicked and pricked about. He was still coming as he pulled back and once more, Bernadetta’s body was flushed with his semen until the stream finally petered out.

The skin of his semi erect ears burned with embarrassment, he hadn’t mean to come all over her but her belly still bulged with just how he had filled her as her lower body swam with yet more of his fluids.

“Oh, Ferdinand…” Bernadetta murmured and she smiled a woozy smile.

She felt content. Heavy and fully and exhausted but she had never felt any of those things in such a gratified way. Her heart fluttered as she felt her husband’s come slosh around inside of her, not to mention how it became immense puddles atop of her.

Ferdinand swallowed. “How do you feel Bernadetta?” he asked.

“N-Never better.” she stuttered out.

“I am happy to hear it.” Ferdinand murmured as he drew in closer again. He nuzzled at the side of her head, playfully nibbling on the ends of her hair.

Bernie playfully pushed him aside as she awkwardly tried to unlock their bodies from each other. As much as she would have loved to have laid there, covered in her husband’s come and staring at the stars, trying to find their fated constellation of Sagittarius, it was probably inadvisable to lay there much longer lest they grow sleepy and lest Ferdinand accidentally roll away on top of her.

Their legs unslotted from how they had been. She crawled away with a weary body, still clambering at the white fabric she had been wearing and using as bedding and as rags and the like. The feelings of all her orgasms remained in her head, dizzying her as she got her ground legs once more, so to speak.

“I had a very good time, Ferdinand.” Bernadetta mumbled.

“I am thrilled to hear it.” Ferdinand said once more.

With a start, he got to all four of his legs again. He kicked out and stretched his legs and the display did give Bernadetta something of a fright. He was so lithe and powerful, but that strength had never once been turned onto Bernadetta as something to be feared so it was controlled with an apt kindness.

“Would you like to go find a stream to bathe in, my dear?” Ferdinand asked as he toyed with locks of his long mane. “It would be an honour to clean you down, as best as I can out here.”

Bernadetta’s heart did somersaults. “That sounds lovely, Ferdinand.” she replied, feeling beyond pampered but she didn’t feel guilty for it.

She didn’t feel guilty for it and such recognition of her own feelings alarmed her. She didn’t know why but she felt as though she were deserving of all of Ferdinand’s adorations of her and more. Not selfishly so, just rightly so. She wasn’t of the Varley Estate, anymore. She smiled to herself, hands awkwardly on her bloated belly as she let that feeling join all the other lovely ones of her post orgasm she had as well.

Ferdinand extended a hand to her, “Allow me.” he said.

Bernadetta nodded and her hand, small, firmly clasped in his hand, large. He pulled her up and in a magnificent swing, she was pulled up and twirled onto his back. She cuddled in nice and close to his human back, nuzzling in between his strong shoulder blades and breathing in the scent of his hair. Best of all, she barely felt nauseous despite having been picked up and thrown about like that.

Ferdinand only slightly laughed awkwardly when he realised that by having Bernadetta embrace him, he was going to get his come in his hair. But no matter, he thought to himself as he began to trot down the hill with Bernie in tow. Anything for her, he thought to himself.

The night air around them was cool. Not cold but a comfortable cool with how hot their bodies were thanks to their love making at the crest of the hill. At the bottom of it, they found a nice, pristine stream and set down on the bank there. Here, it was sandy and even vaguely salty. Behind them and the strips of sand by the stream, there were reeds and the coo of birds still awake.

Ferdinand slowly set himself down and waited for Bernie to dismount. She was, once again, wobbly on her legs. A sway amplified by her exhaustion, but she plopped down beside Ferdinand, her feet in the stream. She kicked back in surprise, yipping. It was colder than she expected but laughed at her harmless foolishness. Ferdinand chuckled to himself as well as he offered her a rag from his white finery.

Bernie wet it for him and handed it back to him. He purposefully dabbed at her shoulders and back and anywhere else she was still marred with his come. She hummed a little tune to herself as she was bathed.

“Today is the first day of the rest of our lives.” He murmured to himself, beneath that little tune of Bernadetta’s.

“A-yup.” she chirruped.

Ferdinand smiled to himself. He felt as though he ought to say something but, for once, he couldn’t find the words. Bernadetta didn’t mind. She didn’t know what to say either, reflecting on their future rather than the moments together already shared. She still felt bad that she didn’t recall a thing about their wedding earlier. It was all a blur of anxiety and deep thoughts, she’s afraid but she couldn’t tell Ferdinand. Not just yet, at least. It would be a funny story in the future, no doubt.

But yes, she was looking forward to the future now. For the first time since she was a girl who had yet to be summoned for her first of far too many marriage lessons at the hands of her father. As long as Ferdinand was her husband, Bernadetta was quite certain that their marriage could be a happy one because right now, Bernie felt like a very happy wife and a happy wife meant a happy life.


End file.
